Impatience
by MartukaBrennan
Summary: Elsa is visiting the castle but something disturbs her stay.


Anna was at her desk doing paperwork. Since she had become queen she spent a lot of time in that place, maybe much more than she wanted. The protocol was very important. But she already had a couple of years of experience in it and was particularly good. She was an adorable woman even in writing.

The door to the room opened unexpectedly. It was so abrupt that Anna jumped in her seat. While she was holding a hand to her chest to check her heartbeat, she looked up when she realized that it was her sister, who quickly checked every part of the room, ignoring her completely. Obviously, it wasn't her she was looking for.

Rearranging herself in her seat and regaining her composure, the queen looked at her with a smile on her lips. Anna was delighted with this facet of Elsa and rejoiced with these moments.

\- Hi Elsa. How are you? You need something?

Elsa stared at her sister as if she hadn't realized she was in the room until that moment.

\- Hello Anna. No, I just passed by.

Visibly disappointed, she entered the room and sat reluctantly in front of her sister, snorting as she looked out the window.

Anna could barely stand the laugh. Elsa usually came to visit once a week, or maybe every two. But on that occasion, she had arrived 5 days ago at the palace and had not left. In recent days Anna had watched her carefully in each activity she did: she traveled every millimeter of the palace, visited the fields, the small surrounding mountains, the downtown stores, visited some families, walked along the banks of the fjord, reviewed the library books, looked at each painting in the big room carefully and played with Bruni and Olaf at the exit of the castle until they got tired. She had even spent time in the kitchen. "I want to learn to make some recipes," she said. Unfortunately, she hadn't improved much in just one week.

She felt impatient and couldn't hide it. Or after so many days she no longer struggled in it.

Anna leaned back in her chair as she covered her mouth with one hand to hide her smile. She did not know whether to continue enjoying the show or end once with her suffering. When she saw that Elsa was still staring at the horizon through the window while giving a big sigh, she choose the second option.

\- Elsa, the reconnaissance troop arrived 20 minutes ago.

Elsa turned her head toward her sister with such vehemence that Anna was startled. Her face showed so many emotions that it was difficult to decide on one: surprise, indignation, relief. But won the disbelief.

\- Did they arrive? - She asked.

Anna closed her eyes as she nodded.

\- So is. The whole troop: Soldiers, general and lieutenants. Kai just told me before you entered.

Elsa was static on the floor. As if she had used her own powers against her feet. After so many days waiting for this, she didn't even notice when the troop returned.

She looked confusedly at her sister, who, reading the gestures on her face, indicated:

\- They entered through the back door.

That made sense. For the last two hours she had been making ice ornaments on the fjord viewpoint, it never occurred to her to check the other entrance to the town.

Looking up, she realized that Anna was still staring at her. After so many days she didn't know how to ask her sister the following. But Anna knew her well.

\- You can stay in your old room today. I already ordered to leave the lieutenant's things in that room too.

Elsa looked at her with surprise. She didn't think it was so predictable, but apparently, she was. At least for Anna. The queen had already thought of everything.

Elsa didn't know what to say. Finally, she looked away from her sister to stare at the door.

She looked back at Anna, thinking of something to say to be able to retire to her room. She thought of different excuses for not sounding rude or abrupt, but finally her sister interrupted her thoughts with just a word and a gesture of her arm:

\- Go!

Now it was Elsa who gave a small jump. But after a quick exhalation, she headed for the door with all the calm she could show, until she left the room.

Anna returned to her paperwork with a huge smile on her face.

But after a few calm steps, Elsa increase the speed until quickly rushing through the halls of the castle, until she reached the door of her room.

It had been three weeks, but it seemed a year. Eternity that would end in a second.

After a strong inspiration she opened the doors wide. And there she was, taking off her coat and the belt of her sword.

\- Hey girl! Where have you been? Three weeks in recognition and you don't come to see me. I thought you would miss me.

She was joking, clearly. But Honeymaren did not imagine how desperate Elsa was, especially this last week.

Elsa had spent the last few days thinking too much. Not only among the different activities so that time passed faster, but she was also worried that Honeymaren would come back safe and sound. And after so much thinking, for so long, and after seeing her in good condition, she didn't think about anything else. She ran the small space between them and threw herself into her arms.

\- Looks like you missed me - Honeymaren said with a smile on her face.

Since Anna offered her a lieutenant position, Honeymaren would occasionally leave Arendelle with the troops. It was one of the queen's initiatives to involve both peoples, especially now that they were touring the unknown lands, visiting villages to reach new trade agreements and expand knowledge of their known universe. Anna considered her to be one of the most skilled warriors among the northuldras, in addition to her knowledge of the type of terrain. Besides, she already had the trust of the royal family.

\- You have no idea - said Elsa, who did not loosen her hug.

\- I can get an idea. I saw Olaf outside and he told me that you had been very busy these days. What exactly is "cut cake"?

\- An idea that didn't work - Elsa confessed. She was incredibly capable in many things, but the kitchen was not one of them.

Honeymaren did not contain her laugh. She missed her too.

After looking into each other's eyes with love, they joined in a kiss that they thought for three weeks. Finally, they were together again, at least until the next recognition. But Elsa would make sure to talk to her sister to postpone the next one as much as possible. They needed not only to recover lost time, but also to do overtime during the weeks when Honeymaren should leave again. There was no need to hurry, they would have enough time and take advantage of it.

They were very patient. When they were together.


End file.
